


No Such Thing as Luck

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Date Auction, Does Dooku want a date or an apprentice we'll never know, F/M, M/M, Pinup calendar, The whole damn galaxy suddenly realizes that Obi-Wan is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Obi-Wan gets a little in over his head. What can he say? He's never been one to say no when asked for help.
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, ObiAniDala - Relationship, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213





	No Such Thing as Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I joined an obikin server and they keep giving me lovely minific ideas. I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not.

Obi-Wan doesn't know how it got to this point. He thinks, if he really analyzed that past few months, it all started with that wretched club in the lower levels. The underbelly of Coruscant. An ill-advised attempt at espionage in a poorly thought out disguise.

Since then, it seems he can't get certain eyes off him. He also can't seem to hang onto his tunics. He's always gone through them quickly, thanks to his tendency to discard his robes per his flair for the dramatic... but this has gotten to the point of it being ridiculous.

Then he was approached for a Calendar, and that was the start of his avalanche down to this.

It had seemed innocent enough-- an attempt to raise funds for the war effort, and, killing two birds with one stone, it would help familiarize the public with their Jedi protectors in a way that made them more likeable, more real.

He posed for an innocent enough holoscan, in an outfit he'll likely never wear again, and he thought that would be the end of it.

He didn't know the Calendar would be so popular-- and he especially hadn't expected to make the cover of it. It spiked a surge of support, but with its success came an opportunity the Chancellor hadn't wanted to pass up.

So here he is, seated lasciviously on what he can really only describe as a ridiculously plush throne, put on display as the crowning jewel of a date auction. He is the last to be bid on; his anxiety and discomfort having built up all night as he wondered at who would win his bid.

The answer was... hard to swallow. The start of the bidding had been a roar of voices; hundreds of nobles, royals, and senators calling out the prices they will pay for him.

By the end, only three voices remain.

"Three hundred thousand credits!" Anakin's voice calls from where he stands in Padmé's senatorial platform.

"Five hundred." Comes Dooku's cool, assured voice.

A heavy pause, and then Padmé calls out. "Five hundred fifty."

Obi-Wan can feel Dooku’s irritation within the force, like a vicious ripple in an otherwise calm lake. "... One million."

Obi-Wan feels his heart freeze in place. That's-- a lot. Surely, no one would be insane or desperate enough to go above that--

But on the Naboo platform, Anakin and Padmé are looking at one another, wispering furiously.

As the auctioneer is preparing to end the bidding, Padmé calls out; "One million, two hundred."

The auditorium is silent.

Dooku's anger flares up, and then he turns on his heel, stalking away and presumably heading for his punworcca.

Obi-Wan swallows as the auctioneer calls for challenging bids once, twice, and then sold to Padmé Amidala of Naboo.

"And Anakin Skywalker," Padmé informs the Auction house. "We will be splitting the bid price."

... no, he never predicted this would be the result of sticking his nose where it probably didn't belong.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, [go ahead and shoot me an ask on my tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldishcase)


End file.
